The Giving Tree
The Giving Tree (TGT) is a thread made to help people get dragons they do not have. People are added to lists of what dragon they want. You do not need to be on a list to gift. It is asked that gifts given to people via TGT are not killed, or have them traded away. It is also asked not to ask for new eggs until the list is added. The Giving Tree has a strict set of rules in order to make it possible to apply to a list: The Rules: ''' *Keep your scroll visible at all times, eggs, hatchlings and adults. Even after you are on a list, it must remain visible so that we can make sure you are still eligible to be on a list. Hiding is allowed. *Have at least five (5) adult dragons to be on the Commons list. *Have at least ten (10) adult dragons to be on a Rares list. *You may only be added to up to two (2) Rares lists at one time. If you would like to be added to another list after that, you must ask to be removed from one of the lists you are on. *You may not have any of that type of dragon, if it is a rare. (That is, if you have a silver , you cannot be on the silver list. But if you have a gold and no silver, you can still be on the silver list.) *Since alt eggs no longer have a separate sprite, to be on an alt list you must keep a bred one of that type of egg on your scroll, to hatch it to see if it is an alt. I.e., if you're on the alt black list, you must have a bred black egg on your scroll. *Request for yourself as we do not add scrolls from friends/relatives/people with no forum-account. *Bold your request (If you want to be removed from a list do also bold your request) *Include a link to your scroll *Include a way to contact you (PMs, AIM, MSN, e-mail, etc.) with your post. Default contact method will be assumed as PMs. If you must use a different contact method, state how you would like to be contacted when someone has an egg for you. *Do not intend to freeze the dragon. We do not put people on lists with the sole intention of freezing the dragon they will receive. *If you prefer a certain gender but are willing to raise it from an egg, mention it. If you decide not to keep it due to gender, please pass it on as a gift to someone else, preferably via TGT. If you are '''NOT willing to raise it from an egg, do NOT claim you would be. Do not use a gender claim to get around raising the dragon. If you are found doing either of these, you will be temporarily banned. Those requesting gendered hatchlings may be bumped from a list if there are people willing to take eggs instead. *If you do not want a inbred dragon, mention it. Those refusing inbreds may be bumped from a list if there are people willing to take an inbred. If you get an inbred by mistake though you said you do not want an inbred you are allowed to gift it to someone else who doesn't care. Those who do not mention if they accept inbred or not are considered as "non inbred prefered but willing to take inbred". Category:The Forums